


Worship

by 777AngelicDemon, HelpfulSiren683



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777AngelicDemon/pseuds/777AngelicDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpfulSiren683/pseuds/HelpfulSiren683
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alister loves Kaden. Kaden loves Alister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

The feeling of Alister’s lips against his own was one of the only things he could feel at the moment. Strong hands on his hips, a tail intertwined with his own. Some say the kiss of your soulmate will always drive away any and all thoughts, that all you could ever focus on was them. And that was how he felt. Kaden couldn’t think of anything but Alister.

Claws lightly pressed into the skin at his hips, a broad chest pressed against his own, fur brushing his cheek… The younger lombax nuzzled the one before him, a soft purr leaving him at the feeling of a familiar heartbeat. He could feel Alister’s heartbeat. He could feel the gentle pulse, echoing through his very being and spreading warmth and comfort all over.

Is this what it felt like to be in love? Is this what it felt like to be held and truly protected? Is this was it was like to be complete? That long, white tail was lazily wrapped about his own, in an action that spoke words that could never be truly said. It conveyed all the love, all the wishes, all the dreams that Alister could ever whisper against Kaden’s lips.

The claws pressed harder, and the pain was only slight. It was a pain Kaden was alright with. He knew it was because Alister was afraid, afraid of Kaden leaving him one day. White lombaxes’ never found love…. Why did Alister have Kaden? But the younger carefully placed his hands upon the elder’s cheeks, holding him gently and pulling him closer.

Lips against lips, chest to chest, tail tangled with tail… in an innocent embrace to show the world that they were deeply in love; they were the other’s half, they were the other’s light in a storm. Kaden was Alister’s god, Alister was Kaden’s temple, and vice versa. They worshiped one another with the utmost devotion; they loved each with every cell in their body, with every thought they ever had.

Kaden was Alister’s everything. His eyes were the rarest gem, his fur was the best to press his face into and inhale the gentle scent that was Kaden. His chest was comforting to lay on and whisper the days events into with a tired mind. His voice was the most perfect melody, singing Alister to a life of pure bliss.

Alister was Kaden’s soul. With eyes that lit up in with the passion and vigor of a thousand galaxies, and a smile to fill you with warmth on the iciest of nights. With fur white and as delicate as the fleece of a lamb, and a voice that could make armies of gods kneel. With claws razor sharp, yet hands so gentle and loving. Everything about the lombax was a perfect arrangement, and Kaden loved every part of him. Alister loved him back with just as much adoration.

Which is why, as Kaden lay dying on the hard ground, blood seeping from his lips and eyes losing the light that had guided Alister through so many storms, the white lombax wept so openly, holding Kaden tightly and kissing him a final time.

The breath finally left Kaden, and Alister did not moved for a long time, holding the cold body of his god well into the night.


End file.
